Akatsuki: el amanecer del Sekiryutei (adoptado)
by Neopercival
Summary: Luego de que mis dudas y miedos alejaran a las mujeres que amaba de mi lado hacia los brazos de quien consideraba mi hermano, mori peleando contra el, pero renaci junto anquienes ahora considero mi familia, ¿venganza?, no me intereza, comenzare desde 0 con los regalos del ninja Sharingan mas fuerte, esta sera mi nueva vida (Issei x Konan) (Harem talvez)
1. Prologo

**Hola gente, aqui Neopercival con una nueva historia, bueno, no tan nueva, en realidad la adopte del usuario Hyperion52**

 **¡Va por ti hermano!**

 **Aqui no es el caso en donde Isse quiere venganza por se traicionado, bueno, lo será, pero no sera vengativo, es mas querra una nueva vida junto a sus nuevos amigos y pretendiente, esperó les guste**

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

Provoca a un dragón y ese seguro sera tu final, no importa que tambien seas uno, si te metes con el, pelearan sin vacilar

Pero con su pareja y estarás bien jodido

Pero a diferncia de lo dicho anterior, el ganador habia sido un humano

El panorama era atroz, habia sido una pelea reñida entre ambos, humano y dragon, pero por locura que suene, el humano estaba casi intacto mientras la armadura del dragón blanco y su portador, estaban practicamente fuera de combate

Los Maous, angeles, caidos y el resto de los líderes estaban atónitos, el dragón celestial blanco yacia a los pies del pelinegro de mirada roja e ironicamente fria, mas fria que cualquier nevada o tormenta de nieve

Que diablos, mas helado que el mismo Cocytus

Mas los compañeros del pelinegro y su lider no estaban para nada impresionados, es mas, ya se lo veian venir, solo esperaban que se diera prisa y teeminara rapido para irse del inframundos

Despues de todo, el trato mercenario-facciones ya estaba hecho, no tenian que hacer mas ahi

-Tsk, este niño-mascullaba con burla un sujeto con apariencia de tiburon, hasta tenia colmillos-pudo haber terminado esto rapido pero decidio darle una leccion de humildad a ese egocentrico y engreido dragón

-Lo se Kisame-respondia el lider-pero debes de admitir que fue entretenido ver como ese chico que decia jamas rendirse y disfrutar de enemigos poderosos, ahora esta luchando por poder pararse, ¿no lo crees, Konan?

Volteo para ver a una Konan concentrada en la pelea, su rostro era serio, mas si uno se daba cuenta si observaba bien, ella tenia unas sonrisas y sonrojos ligeros por ver al pelinegro en accion

-Asi es Madara-sama, es el único que es capaz de hacer que las cosas siempre den una vuelta bastante loca

Ante estas palabras, todos los Akatsukis incluso Madara reian mientras asentian, despues de todo, el nuevo portador del Sharingan era alguien impredecible y aunque a veces el queria demostrar que podia ser como su antecesor Itachi en lo serio, frio y calculador, demostraba todo lo contrario la mayoria de las veces

-No por nada Itachi lo eligio como su sucesor en este nuevo mundo en donde vivimos-alzo su mano derecha a la altura del pecho y la cubrio con la izquierda en un acto de cariño y amor-no por algo lo elegi a el, como mi compañero de vida

Estas palabras llamaron la atencion de la pelirroja Gremory y sus siervos, que de inmediato la encararon

-Oye, ¿a que te refieres con ser tu compañero se vida?-preguntaba de forma autoritaria a la peliazul que ni se inmuto ante las palabras de aquella chica, por que mas a autoridad, sonaba a desesperacion-¡responde!

Ante ese grito, todos voltearon su atencion a ambas mujeres dejando la pelea en segundo plano

Habia algo que las molestaba y era los anillos que ella y el pelinegro en la zona de combate usaban, si bien todos los miembros de Akatsuki portaban un anillo en uno de sus dedos, los tenían puestos en diferentes, pero ellos 2 eran los unicos que usaban sus anillos en dedo anular

Como si fueran un matrimonio

Esos les carcomia en el interior, ellas querian de vuelta al pelinegro, rogarles o incluso humillarse si eso hacia que el las perdonara por el horrososo acto de infidelidad que le hicieron

Se dejaron llevar por el placer y la lujuria que sus naturalezas de demonios recorrian por sus cuerpos, engañaron al ser que amaban y eso destruyo los sueños que junto a el habian forjado

El ya no les pertenecia mas, pero harian todo lo posible por volver a tenerlo

Aun si tuvieran que usar la fuerza

-No tengo por que responderte Gremory-fue la unica respuesta que obtuvo de la peliazul que nisiquera estaba mirandola

-Contestame-volvio a exijir pero esta vez, de forma peligrosa

Y no era la unica, sus siervas asi como Phoenix e Irina estaban igual

Irina debia controlarse, o caería, aunque ya era un milagro que ella no halla caido cuando realizo el acto de infidelidad

Todo estaban espectantes a la respuesta de la ninja de origami, pero tambien en alerta y asustados por la reaccion de la Heredera Gremory, su estado mental desdes que el Sekiryuutei "murio", no solo el de ella, sino el se todas habia decaido a un punto quiebre carcomidas por la culpa y el arrepentiiento

Pero Akatsuki estaban de lo mas tranquilos, no era por no interesarles Konan, al cotrario se preocuparian por ella en casos de vida o muerte

Pero este no uno de esos casos, conocian las fuerzas, habilidades y agilidades de su miembro fundador, por lo que encarar a las demonio, seria pan comido

-Si tanto lo quieres saber-volteo su mirada hacia ella-pues el y yo nos comprometimos

Esta informacion les cayo como balde de agua fria a las chicas, sus corazones dolian al igual que sus almas, estaban toralmente devastadas

-No

-¿Hmm?-mascullo la peliazul

-No lo puedo aceptar

Un enorme y poderoso manto de poder de la destruccion rodeo su cuerpo, pero eso no era todo

Fuego magico

Relampago sagrado

Senjutsu

Magia nordica

Poder sacro

Todos esos poderes empezaron a rodear a sus respectivas dueñas

-¿Que no lo aceptas?-pregunto calmada la Akatsuki-eso no lo decides tu, no tienes voz ni voto en sus acciones y desiciones

-Soy su ama y promerida

-Ya no mas, el ahora ya no es mas un demonio o dragon, su nuevo cuerpo es 100% humano, por lo que tu no tienes derecho a el-respondio de forma tranquila sin dejar que el poder de ella la abrume-ademas, ¿como que tu prometido?

-El y yo estamos comprometidos-respondia de forma cortante la pelirroja, en serio estaba aguantándose las ganas de matar a la mosquita muerta que queria arrebatarle a "su" pelinegro-no importa si es demonio o no, el tiene que cumplir con el acuerdo que acepto

-Rias...-mascullaba con pena el Maou Lucifer, su hermanita estaba cayendo poco a poco en la desesperación y talvez en la locura

Y no era la unica

Queria ayudar a su hermana y las demas, pero no sabia como, ellas mismas se buscaron ese destino

Ellas debian salir del abismo en donde ellas mismas se metieron por si solas

Y rapido

-No digas tonterias Gremory-volvio a posar su vista en la arena, ignorando por completo el enojo de las chicas por lq accion de la peliazul-¿como pueden ser tan cinica queriendo a un hombre comprometido si ya son propiedad de otro?

Esta respuesta dejo helada a todas

-¿C-Como lo...?

-¿Como lo se?-preguntaba sin verlas al rostro-muy simple a decir verdad, la esencia de ese hombre-señalando a un herido Vali-, las cubre a todas en cuerpo entero

Sorprendidas por ese hecho innegable, todas desviaron sus miradas por veguuenza, mas luego volviero a verla con los ojos llenos de determinación

-El no signifjca nada para mi-respondio sin asombrar a nadie, era publico que ella no amaba al portador de la divide divingear-solo es catalizador y atracciion de nuestras penurias y quejas

-¿Quee exactamente es el para ti?

-…-

-¿Guardaras silencio?-pregunto nuevamente

-…-

La chica vio de forma examinadora a la chica frente a ella, tambien hizo lo mismo con el resto que la acompañaba, dandose cuenta de un minúsculo detalle

Una especie de marca en los dedos anulares en cada una de ella, eso la hizo sonreír de soslayo por su descubrimiento

-No me lo puedo creer-decia de forma burlona por la forma tan cinica de actuar de las chicas demonio y angel-son las esposas de ese tipo

Ahora si estaban sorprendidas a mas no poder, ella las habia descubierto, pero aun asi, ellas no darian marcha atras

-Puede que sea verdad-respondia la pelirroja-pero para nosotros no es mas que alguien sin importancia en nuestras vidas, como te dijimos antes, lo odiamos por ser el responsable de arruinar nuestras vidas y sueños

Konan solo reia de soslayo

-De ser asi, ¿por que se casaron con el?

En este punto de la historia, la pelea del nuevo portador del Sharingar y el portador de Albion, quedo a segundo plano, todos estaban espectantes ante la confrontacion de feminas que se llevava frente a sus ojos

-Por obligacion

-¿Obligacion?

-Soy la heredera de un clan demoniaco, uno de los mas reconocidos, el clan Gremory-hizo una pausa-mi obligacion es tomar la cabeza de mi casa junto a un esposo para que la los Gremory no desaparezcan, tenia al pretendiente perfecto-su rostro se veiq feliz, mas luego se volvió sombrio-hasta que cai en la trampa de ese infeliz

-Asi que segun tu, ¿no tuviste la culpa?

-El maldito nos engaño para que nos acostaramos con el una y otra vez-su voz iba cargada de veneno-por culpa de el, fue que lo perdi y mia sueños de vivir con mi hombre ideal se destruyo por completo

-¿Te haces la victima?-preguntaba burlona Konan-nadie que yo sepa las obligo a estar con el, ustedes mismas lo decidieron asi, por lo que no me vengas con tu mal numerito de chica engañada, no te queda

-Tu no nos conoces-respondio con enojo la reina Gremory

-No necesito conocerlas para saber eso-respondio cortante-solo necesito oler la escensia de ese tipo en ustedes para saber que ustedes "aman" a su esposo

Las chicas se enojaron por que basicamente les dijo "putas" sin decirlo directamente

-Es para lo unico que sirve-respondio Rias-no es un esposo dedicado, es negligente y despreocupado de nosotras, esto no es un verdadero matrimonio, no hay amor, solo sexo que nos ayudaba por milesismas de segundos a olvidar al ser que wn verdad amamos

-¿Y aun asi te casates con el?-pregunto incredula y confusa la peliazul

-¡Yo no queira casarme con el!-exclamo con furia-¡fui obligada!-respirando hondo se tranquilizo y empezó a explicar-al perder a mi amado prometido, por mis acciones y las de Vali, fuimos obligados a casarnos a pesar de nuestras protestas

-Pues bien merecido lo tienen-recalcaba la peliazul-pues entiendan de una vez que el ya no esta disponible-alzaba su mano izquierda mostrando su anillo Akatsuki-nosotros ya somos uno, en todos los sentidos de la palabra

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-¡PERRAAAAAAA!

Todas empezaron a expulsar sus poderes asustando a todos, bueno a casi todos

Mientras los Akatsukis

-¡20$ a Konan!-decia un entusiasmado Kisame

-¡50$ a Konan!, ¡obviamente ganara!-exclamaba Nagaro con animos

-¡30$ a que la pelirroja les patea el culo a todas!-desafiaba Obito

-¡50$ a que la Valkirya se garcha a las demas!-decia entusiasmado Deidara

-¡Se equivican, 60$ que la el par de hermanas gatudas las despedazan-apostaba Hidan

-¡30$ a Konan!-ambos Zetsus apostaban por su amiga

-Concuerdo, 30$ a Kokan-apostaba el pelirrojo Sasori

-¡Vamos vean la calidad, 60$ a la caida del rayo!-apostaba el imortal Hidan

-Hmmm, 100$ a Konan-sorprendiendo a todos losAkatsukis, Madara apostaba la cantidad mas grande-Oye Kakuzu, ¿no le entras?

-No, apostar es pecado y un despilfarro de dinero

-_-u

O.o

0.0

-_-u

._.

-¿Es en serio Kakuzu?-preguntaba con una gota de sudor bajandole por la cabeza a Madara, recibiendo un asentimiento del parte del ladron de corazones-Aaaah, jamas lograre saber el por que eres tan tacaño

-Ustedes jamas lo entenderían-respondio de forma orgullosa el segundo inmortal

Volviendo a las chicas, Konan no se dejaba intimidar y empezo a usar sellos manuales en donde miles de papeles se origami se colocaron en su espalda y le daban la apariencia de un bello angel

Eso desconcerto y asombro a los seres sobrenaturales

-¿Pero que?...-decia asombrado el overlord de los cielos

-Muy bien niñas, ¿quieren pelear?¡pues vamos a pelear!

* * *

En la arena de combate Vali Lucifer batallaba por pararse, pero era inutil, sus piernas estaban rotas y no podia hacer nada

Su cuerpo parecia haber sido aplastado de forma brutal, prueba de ello era el gigantesco crater en forma de mano demoniaca que lo rodeaba

-Jajajaja-reia el albino ante su desgracia-en serio eres muy fuerte, por eso dije que eras el indicado para ser mi rival

-Yo no soy mas tu rival Lucifer-decia en tono frio sin emociones-¿acaso no lo entiendes?

-No importa que "el" ya no este, aun quedas tu para poder darme batalla-sonreia confiado-puede que ahora seas un humano y ya no mas un dragon, pero aun asi fuiste capaz de levarme hasta estos limites y pienso hacer que siempre sea asi

-¿Como planeas hacer eso?-preguntaba curioso el pelinegro

-Provocandote y peleando hasta que un dia uno mate al otro o los dos muramos al mismo tiempo

-¿Tantas son tus ansias por pelear que hasta juegaz con la muerte?-preguntaba incredulo pero estoico-hasta que uno de los 2 muera ¿eh?, ese es el destino que les espera a los portadores de los Dragones celestiales y yo no soy ninguno de esos

-Antes lo eras, admitelo-decia el albino-te gustaba tanto como a mi ser un portador se Longunus

-No puedo negarlo, por que es verdad-cerraba los ojos en modo de reflexion-aun asi, no debe uno aferrarse al pasado, ya que asi, jamas progresaras

-Jajajajaja, eres un cinico diciendo eso-espetaba Vali-¿que no nos aferremos al pasado?, pero si has venido a vengarte por haberte quitado a las mujeres que amas

El pelinegro lo quedo viendo de forma consisa, el peliplatino tambien pero de forma burlona, ya que creia haber dado en el clavo, mas no fue asi

-Te equivicas Lucifer

-¿Eh?-Vali estaba confundido-¿que intentás decir?

El pelinegro solo aspiro fuerte para aclarar sus ideas y responderle de la forma mas ilustrativa y entendible posible

-Tu jamas me quitaste nada-esas palabras confundian al peliplatino-desde el dia de mi "muerte", hasta mi resurreccion, yo jamas eh planeado algo como la venganza

-¿Ah que te refieres?-preguntaba incredulo a su rival-¿como que jo te he quitado nada?, ¿las Gremory?

-Ese dia comprendi, que ellas jamas fueron mias-respondia sin ninguna pizca de dolor-por eso te digo que jamas me quitaste nada, ya que ellas jamas me pertenecieron

Vali estaba en shock, ¿osea de que su plan del combate perfecto fue un fracaso?, ¡no!, no debia fallar, la paz era algo demasiado aburrido, ¡el queria accion!, ¡combatir sujetos fuertes!, ¡poderosos!

Pero por desgracia o los habian eliminado o se volvieron aliados

Por lo que solo quedaba el, su rival, debia darle ese empujon para que libere todo su poder

Y lo logro

Tomo a sus mujeres y lo hizo caer en la desesperacion, dolor y locura, destapando un poder sin presedentes que por poco terminan con su vida, mas fue el quien murio, dejandolo insatisfecho en su combate

Fue forzado a casarce, a aceptar las leyes que le impusieron como castigo a el y las demas, no podia negarse, despues de todo, el era poderoso, pero no mas poderoso que todos los lideres de facciones juntos

Todo fue, lo que hizo y sufrio, ¿fue por nada?

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!-estallo el peliblanco-¡te quite a las mujeres que amas y aun asi no tienes deseos de...!

-No

-¡¿Por queeeeeee?!

-Por que ya no las amo

Vali apreto los dientes en señal inequeivoca de enojo, al frente de el, se encontraba el culpable de sus problemas, un pensamiento demasiado cinico y egoista

 **¡BOOOOOOM!**

-¿Eh?-Vali giro su rsotro al balcon y el pelinegro lo imito

Del balcon salia una estela de humo producto de una salveje explosion, el pelinegro sonrio de soslayo, su chica habia vuelto a hacerlo

-Mejor vayamos arriba, o sino van a destruir todo el lugar

-¡Espera!-lo detuvo en seco-¿a donde vas?, ¡la pelea no ha terminado!

El pelinegro dio la vuelta y lo miro, negando con la cabeza el siguio su camino

-Ya no hay nada por que pelear

-¡Oye...!

 **¡HAW! ¡HAW! ¡HAW!**

Vali quedo con las palabras en la boca, pues el pelinegro asi como lo vio, como desaparecia en una parvada de cuervos

-Maldito...-maldijo entre dientes

* * *

Konan y las chicas estaban muy heridas, su lucha fe tan atroz que nadie queria intervenir hasta que satisfagan sus deseos de sangre y lucha

¿Las unicas en pie?

Konan y Rias

-¡Estamos ganando!-exvlamaron al unisolo Kisame, Sasori, Obito, Nagato y Zetsu, Madara solo sonreia cruzado de brazos

Y el resto de Akatsuki

Bueno

T_T

T_T

T_T

-Se los dije-murmuro por lo bajo el inmortal de los corazones

-¡CALLATE!-exclamaron llorosos los perdedores

Y con ambas chicas

Ambas se encontraban jadeantes del cansancio, jamas en su joven vida Konan habia usado tanto chakra y jutsus, estas chicas son verdaderos demonios en cuanto a poder y habilidades se habla

Estaba a punto de colapsar

Rias era la misma historia, ¿esa mujer en serio era humana? Vencio a casi todas sus amigas a excepcion de ella, jamas vio tanta variedad de tecnicas o esa fuerza y velocidad en un simple humano

-Peleas...bien...humana...-alababa la pelirroja a la peliazul

-Tu...tampoco...lo haces...mal...-hizo lo mismo que su contrincante-pero a diferencia de ti, yo peleao por una razon

-¿Razon?, ¿que razon?

-Proteger a mi amado prometido de todo peligro que lo amenace-entonces empieza a hacer sellos con las manos

Rias Fruncio el seño y apreto los dientes en ira por esa respuesta

-Pues no hables si no sabes-empieza a rodearse por poder de la destruccion-¡tu peleas por proteger, yo peleo por recuperar lo que mi idiotez me hizo perder!

 **¡FUUUUUUUUUUZ!**

Ambas chicas empezaron a expulsar una inmensa cantidad de poder

Chakra vs Poder de la destruccion

-¡Tragate mi poder de la destruccion!

-¡Origami: Jutsu torreta de papel explosivo!

 **¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ!**

Una poderosa rafaga de de poder de la destruccion salio disparada de Rias y una poderoso torrente de papel bomba salia a toda velocidad

-¡HAAAAAAAA!-Rias

-¡HAAAAAAAA!-Konan

-¡Oh-no!, ¡esto es peligroso!, ¡todos cubranse!-grito Azazel, solo Akatsuki estaba tranquilo, ellos sabian lo que siempre pasaba en estos casos

-Suficiente

La voz que retumbro el lugar, ante el asombro de todos, menos Akatsuki claro esta, el pelinegro aparecio en medio de ambos ataque que estaban a punto de colisionar entre si

-¡ISE!-gritaron las feminas atacantes

Asi es amigos, Issei Hyoudo el actual miembro de Akatsuki y herdero de Uchiha Itachi

 _"KAMUI"_

Y ante el asombro de todos, una especie de vortice invisible aparecio en frente del rostro del el, absorviendo con un poco de dificultad ambos ataques, que estallaron en un espacio vacio y sin nadie a quien dañar

Todos los seres sobrenaturales estaban anonadados, jamas en sus vidas habian visto un fenomeno igual, para la mentes de Azazel y Ajuka, solo habia una explicacion logica a esto

Issei podia controlar un agujero negro en miniatura

Si, suena descabellado, pero era lo unico que sus mentes podian dar por ahora, es que no era posible, no habia otra explicacion, este muchacho controlaba una agujero negro

Bueno, es bastante cercano, ¿verdad?

Este chico a su regreso, ha traido sorpresas buenas y malas y rogaban que no sea un enemigo

* * *

 **Bien, ¿que les parecio?,¿buena?, ¿mala?, ¿pesima?, ¿horrible?, ¿no valgo como esritor? XD**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, seran bien aceptadas, por favor no insultos**


	2. El comienzo de todo parte 1

**Bien, se que querran lincharme, castrarme y mas cosas por esta extremadente larga actualizaciom de este fic, lo se esperaron demasiado, espero les guste este capitulo** **s**

 **Planeo actualizar esta y R.E: Operación dragon hasta que tengan cinco capítulos cada uno, de ahi en adelante, seguirán El ascenso de los dragones y Yukki Rito: agente de S.H.I.E.L.D**

 **Bueno, vamos a la historia:**

 **Renuncia de derechos:**

 **High school dxd y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, sino de Ichie Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente**

* * *

ssei Hyoudo habia perdido a las mujeres que en secreto amo desde que fue reencarnado en demonio

Pero el no las odiaba ni nada, sabia que lo mercería por ser tan cobarde e inseguro, conocia los sentimientos de sus compañeras y ama sobre el

Pero su maldita cobardía e inseguridad lo frenaba a cada momento en el que iba a aclarar sus dudas hacia lo que en verdad pasaba

Al final, esos mismos sentimientos negativos en su corazón, siempre ganaban y jamas pudo abrir su corazon a ellas

Lo admitia, era un pervertido de renombre, vulgar, sin vergüenzaa alguna hacia sus actos libidinosos y perversion absoluta, cosa de la que despues sentiria asco por el mismo

Pues el creia que aun con las mas claras muestras de afecto y amor que su ama le daba, ella en realidad jamas podria llegar a amarlo, pues era logico, ¿como una de las mas famosas Onee-samas del instituto podria fijarse en una basura como el?

Si, Issei era depresivo a veces, cosa que lo ocultaba muy bien bajo su fachada de pervertido, asi jamas podrían darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos

Pero no podia evitar sentir panico y asco de si mismo, el podria perder la oportunidad de estar con una de las mujeres mas hermosas del mundo

¿Acaso en realidad ella lo amaba?

Estaria feliz, saltando de euforia si llegara a ser cierto ese presentimiento, solo debia ir a donde su ama, ser directo, franco y solo hacerle la pregunta, pero volvian a atacar su preocupaciones, su maldito enemigo jurado

El miedo

Yuuma Amano, o mas conocida por su nombre real de angel caido, Raynare le habia plantado en su alma sus temores y miedos, pues ella fue la que con engañosa y malvada forma de ser, lo traumo con todo lo que tenga que ver con el amor

Tanto asi, que ni aun cuando fue la batalla de su ama y Sairaroag, el teniendo la oportunidad de declararse ante todo el mundo a Rias Gremory, su cobardia y traumas le jugaron en contra de nuevo, quedandose callado, pero ganando por pura suerte el encuentro, entristeciendo de sobremanera a la pelirroja

Ese dia, Rias Gremory dijo basta, ya no seguiria tratando de atraer a Issei, ya no iba a llorar por su "amor" no correspondido

Ella no se dejaria caer, era una Gremory y ella no iba a sufrir mas por un hombre, si el no sentia nada por ella, ¡pues que se joda!, el sabra despues de lo que se perdio

Decidio exigirle a sus padres el rompimiento de su compromiso con Issei (del cual el castaño aun no tenia idea de su existencia) para ella misma poder buscar a su alma destinada

Las demas le siguieron, pues tambien se entristecieron y enojaron con el castaño, pues pensaban que el no sentia nada por ellas y solo le interesaba sus cuerpos, pues solo le gustaban cosas pervertidas, mas cuando le hablaban de romance, el simplemente se excluia de ese tema con escusas baratas y tontas

Cosa que a ellas no les agrado

Pero no sabian que en realidad el no lo hacia a proposito, pues cuando sacaban ese tema en particular, su miedo y dudas se hacian presentes, trarando de cambiar de tema

Sin saber, que poco a poco dañaba, entristecía y alejaba a las chicas de el

Al final, quedo solo

Pues ellas encontraron a su posible nuevo amor en la persona menos esperada e ironicamente la vida le dio un golpe muy bajo, pues el elegido por ellas no fue mas que otro dragón

Uno de armadura blanca

Humano

Dragon

Demonio

Su destinado rival

El Hakuryukuu

Vali Lucifer

Al final, el fue el quien se quedo con los corazones de todas, ante la dolida del castaño, quien no les guardó ningun rencor, pues el mismo tuvo la culpa de todo

Por no superar sus miedos y dudas, aparto a las mujeres que amaba (y viceversa) por completo

Debia aceptarlo y admitirlo, fue un maldito cobarde

Uno que lo perdio todo

Fue duro verlas saliendo con el en citas, llegando a la casa a altas horas de la noche al haber tenido un dia divertido con su novio peliplatino

El queria reclamar, pero recordo que solo era un sirviente, nada mas, no podia reclamarles nada, además de que el fue quien no tuvo el valor de confesarce, ¿quien sabe?, talvez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes

No sabia cuanta razon tenia

Pero ya era tarde, su trauma fue quien provoco esto, nadie mas que el mismo podria ayudarse

Simplemente dejo que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, no iba a dejarse morir por eso, en lugar de odiarlas, prefirio sentirse feliz con la felicidad de las mujeres que aun amaba, pero sin eran feliz con Vali, el era feliz tambien

Una muy grande y gran mentira

Estaba muriendo por dentro, pues era logico, si un hombre queda devastado por una sola mujer, ahora imaginense el dolor que se podria sentir por aun mas mujeres

Pero aun asi, decidió que debia seguir adelante

Entreno bastante, se esforzo duro y aumento su poder, desde la batalla contra Loki, se dio cuenta de cuan debil era en comparacion de su rival

Pues fue el unico que cayo por los colmillos de Fenrir, aun asi, fue el unico caido en batalla, los demas, aun heridos, seguian de pie, aun siendo el Sekiryutei, ¿como pudo caer tan facil?

Era patetico

Debia hacerse mas fuerte, para poder protegerlas de todo lo que pudiera dañarlas, aun cuando despues de eso, las veria sonriendole a su nuevo prometido

Debia soportarlo, era su deber

—"Talvez, algun dia pueda encontrar a mi alma gemela"-pensaba el castaño entrenado con un saco de boxeo-"no debo caer ante esto, solo es la vida pasando factura, podre seguir adelante"

Su peor dolor fue cuando escucho por accidente cuando cada una de ellas se habia entregado en cuerpo y alma al peliplatino

Ese dia, su mundo se vino abajo, se quebro, se destrozo por completo

Escucharlas hablando animadas y felices por esa experiencia de tranformarse de jovenes a mujeres echas y derechas, lo hacia sentirse abartido

Pero sonrio de forma triste

—"Bien por ellas"-pensaba ya mas recuperado y aun golpeando el saco-"yo perdi mi oportunidad por mi propia culpa"

Aun se lamentaba haber sido tan cobarde y dejar que sus dudas y miedos lo detuvieran, pero como se dice en aquel conocido refran: "nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde"

Ademas, entendio algo ese mismo dia

—"Ellas...jamas serian mias-pensaba parando el saco con ambas manos-no estaban destinadas para mi, sino a Vali

En eso, Ddraig hizo acto de presencia en su brazo izquierdo

 **[He, compañero]-** la voz del dragon emperador rojo se hizo presente en el lugar- **[No debes seguir martirizandote por todo esto, debes seguir adelante, nunca hacia atras, pues no lograras nada]**

—Lo se Ddraig-respondia mientras aun golpeaba el saco-pero yo mismo me busque esto, no puedo reclamarles nada, pues la verdad, nunca tuve nada con ellas

El dragon sentia lastima por su portador, pero debia admitir, que tenia razon en lo que decia y pensaba, debio haber superado su miedo buscando ayuda o hablando con ellas

Hubieran entendido y ayudado, pero ya era tarde

Aun asi, lo apoyaria hasta el final

 **[No te preocupes compañero, ya sabes que los dragones siempre atraemos a las mujeres, talvez, ¿quien sabe?, podrias armar un harem como querias desde un inicio]-** esas palabras de su amigo escamoso, le sacaron una sonrisa, pues recordo su pasado sueño, ser el rey de un harem, mas ahora, no estaba muy seguro de seguirlo deseando- **[ademas, recuerda que no estas solo, aqui estoy yo, como compañero y amigo...y talvez psiquiatra]-** susurro lo ultimo, pero aun asi, Issei lo escucho haciendolo reir

Las palabras de su dragon amigo, si que eran reconfortantes

-Gracias Ddraig-agradecia de forma sincera a su amigo y compañero dragon-se que siempre podra contar contigo

 **[De eso jamas tengas dudas]-** respondia orgulloso, inflando el pecho- **[ahora prosigue, que no alcanzaras ni superaras el poder de Albion si solo te quedas ahi parado sin hacer nada]**

Issei reia por la ardida rivalidad de ambos dragones

—Señor, si señor, señor-respondio de forma burlona y prosiguio con su enteenamiento

Puede que este descorazonado, pero eso no significaba que quedaria devastado para siempre, debia seguir adelante

Forjarse un mejor futuro y nuevo camino a seguir

Pero eso seria algo complicado de hacer

Pues en ese momento, un circulo magico de teletransporte se apareció justo a su confundida presencia

Era de Rias

¿Porque apareceria de esa manera?, ellas muy bien podrian simplemente por la puerta de su casa, pues aunque ellas ya no vivían ahi porque se mudaron a otras residencias, dandole las escrituras de la mansion a los Hyoudo

El les dijo que podrian venir a visitar cuando quisieran, incluso les dio un juego de llaves, podrian entrar como si aun vivieran ahi

Entonces, ¿porque venir de esa manera?, bien podrian entrar por la puerta principal?

Sus pensamientos fueron reemplazados por el shock y la sorpresa al ver a alguien caer de forma brusca al suelo, herido de gravedad, un rubio muy conocido por el castaño al ser el principe de las chicas de la academia

—¡Kiba!-exclamo con sorpresa el cataño al ver a su gran amigo en ese estado

Pero todo fue peor, pues no venia solo

—¿Gremory-sama?, ¿chicas?

Asi es, la princesa de la destruccion junto a su sequito habian llegado en tal alarmante estado, no perdio tiempo y corrio hacia sus compañeros caidos, agarrando con delicadeza a la primera persona que estuviera mas cerca

La cual era Koneko, que al haber sido agarrada de forma protectora no pudo evitar sentirse bien y protegida

—¡Koneko-chan!, ¡reacciona!

El ser sacudida de forma ligera pero casi desesperada, ademas de escuchar la voz de su sempai, la hizo reaccionar

Abriendo los ojos de poco en poco, cuando la molesta luz se disipo de poco a poco, pudo observar bien el rostro de su superior, el cual se veia notablemente preocupado

—¿Ise...sem...sempai?-preguntaba la nekomata peliblanca recobrando el conocimiento-¡Ise-sempai!

Koneko sintio un gran alivio y proteccion al estar entre sus brazos, que no dudo un segundo en presionar su rostro en el pecho del preocupado castaño, para poder llorar

Issei solo podia sobar su cabeza para tratar de calmarla, pero tambien queria saber que les habia ocurrido para quedar en ese lamentable estado

Tanto fisica como mentalmente, estaban casi rotas

¿Que habia ocurrido?

Aun con la peliblanca en sus brazos y llorando en su pecho, se reincorporo rapidamente para poder ayudar a los demas

—Demonios, todos estan muy mal, ¿que hago?-se preguntaba desesperado-¿sugerencias Ddraig?

En eso, como si lo hubieran invocado, el guantelete del Sekiryutei hizo acto de presencia en su brazo izquierdo

 **[Te sugiero que uses unos 10 boost para que incrementes sus fuerzas y su regeneración y curacion sean mas rapidas]**

—Gracias Ddraig, es una muy buena idea-dijo el castaño

Evitando que Koneko cayera, elevo su brazo al aire y los boost se escucharon por todo el lugar, dando a entender que se estaban empezando a cargar

Cuando termino, envio la rafaga de energia a todos y como el gran dragón de gales dijo, empezaron a recuperarse fisicamente

Se sentian bien, muy bien en realidad, un calido sentimiento embargaba a todas las chicas presentes, una calidez y sensaciones de seguridad y confort las rodeba por completo

Poco a poco abrian los ojos y cuando lo hicieron, ahi lo vieron

A su salvador, el primer verdadero amor de todas, parado como una inderrumbable fuerte y cual faro de luz, desprendiendo esa enigmatica y poderosa luz roja hacia todos los presentes en la habitación

—"Ise/kun/san"-fueron los pensamientos de todas al reconocer al castaño

Su salvador se mantenia erguido cual torre de faro con los ojos cerrados para concentrarse en enviar de forma correcta la energia de su brazo elevado a sus compañero

Lo hacia verse imponente

Recordaron el porque se enamoraron de el en primer lugar

¿Pervertido?, si, sin duda alguna

Pero tambien determinado, valeroso, obstinado, determinado, amable, honesto y servicial

Casi ningun otro miembro de la raza de los demonios tenia esas caracteristicas, talvez halla influenciado el haber sido criado y nacido de padres humanos, que tenian un alto valor de honestidad y nobleza

Unos muy buenos padres en realidad

En el inframundo, los hijos de noblez se les da todo en charola de oro (literalmente hablando), jamas aprendiendo algo como la honestidad y respeto

Siendo que muchos son tan arrogantes como para llegar a menos preciar a los demas seres de su misma raza, llamandolo inferiores

Pero Issei no era asi, daban gracias a los Maous, Serafines y Odin que a pesar de fallar en quitarle la perversion, los Hyoudo lo hallan criado como hombre de bien

Un hombre que perdieron por sus emociones negativas y el por sus malditas dudas, miedos y traumas

Ambas partes habian hecho sin querer, que se fracturaran esa relacion a futuro que se veia brillante

Rias ya mas recuperada, intentaba pararse para ir con el castaño y hacerle entender ahora por las malas, sus sentimientos

Los cuales creia que habian muerto, pero estaba mas que equivocada

Al igual que el resto de las chicas

Pues esos sentimientos jamas murieron, solo quesu irracional ira, creada a partir de las dudas del castaño, les bloquearon sus razonamientos y no pensaban con claridad

—Ise...

Rias Gremory se levanto como pudo y se dirigia de forma dificil, por su estado, al castaño que al tener sus ojos cerrados al concentrase para hacer un mejor trabajo, no se daba cuenta de eso

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, lo unico que logro hacer es abrir los ojos en sorpresa al sentir como era abrazado y sus labios robados por otros muy tibios, que los reclamaban como suyos y que no querian dejarlos ir

¿La responsable?, su ama

La pelirroja estaba besandolo, como lo hacia de antaño, cosa que lo asombro de sobremanera, no entendia el porque, pero entendía algo

No era correcto

Ellas estaban comprometidas con Vali, no podian hacerle eso a su amigo/camarada dragon, era algo muy bajo

Pero no podia hacer nada, estaba totalmente en shock, debia dmitirlo, le gustaba este hecho, pero aun cuando sabia que estaba mal, no podia evitarlo

—"Este sera...el ultimo que tendremos"-penso de forma triste el castaño

Asi es, pues Issei Hyoudo habia hecho una prueba secreta de promocion de demonios a niveles mas altos

Issei iba a ser elevado a clase alta, para ser libre y poder tener su propio juego de piezas, por lo tanto, tener sus propios sirvientes/compañeros/amigos

Iba a abandonar su lugar en la nobleza Gremory

Sirzech fue el que lo recomendo para el ascenso, talvez por lastima y pena al ver como ese lindo compromiso se rompia, tenia futuro, pero como ambos no podían superar sus propias dudas, no hubo mas opcion que aceptar el pedido de su querida hermana menor

Aun cuando Issei no tenia ni una puta idea de que estaba comprometido con su amada ama y por logica, jamas de su ruptura

Issei se convertiria en un clase alta para poder lograr lo que se propuso asi mismo luego de que pasara por todo el mal sentimental que lo agobiaba

Seguir su propio camino

—"Entiendelo...entiendelo...¡maldita sea, entiendelo!"-era lo que deseaba en sus pensamientos la pelirroja mientras aun besaba al castaño, siendo mas salvaje al final

Pero se olvidaban de algo...o mejor dicho, de alguien

—No...puedo...respiraaaar...-eran los lamentos de la pobre nekomata que era aplastada a estar en medio de ambos

Al darse cuenta de eso, ambos se separaron y vieron como la nekomata respiraba de forma rapida, tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire

—L-lo siento Koneko...-se disculpaba con su sierva viendola respirar se forma ya mas calmada, en eso volvio a ver a su ex-prometido-Ise...

El aludido estaba en shock, conmocionado, este beso no fueron como los demas que tuvo con ella en el pasado, no eran ni lujuriosos o apasionados, tampoco tiernos o amorosos

Eran desesperados y posesivos

¿Que le ocurria a su querida ama?

Acaso...acaso...¿ella lo amaba?, no sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta, aunque en verdad era demasiado estupido en no notar lo obvio, pues, ¿cuando una amiga podria besarte de esos modos?

Se sentia idiota por no conocer o mas bien, no querer reconocer esa respuesta, ¡era demasiado obvio maldita sea!, ¡¿en serio era demasiado estupido?!

La respuesta era sin duda, un rotundo y efimero SI

—...Ri...buch...Ri...b...R...yo...yo...

Issei no sabia como dirigirirse a su ama, ¿como Rias o como su buchou?, tambien estaba lo del sufijo sama al final de cualquiera de esas dos palabras, pero en serio, no sabia como dirigirse a ella sin que se enojara y entristeciera con el por su culpa

Recordo el incidente que tuvo con ella en el sauna antes del rating game contra Sairaoarg, al haberla llamado buchou, esta se enojo por eso y no quiso saber de el en casi dos dias

Fue fria e impasible con el

Rias bajaba la mirada con una mezcla de decepcion, tristeza e ira, el idiota aun no entendia sus sentimientos, ni el de las demas, su silencio y dudas se lo impedian

Queira abofetearlo y hacerlo entender ahora si por las malas, pero no pudo

—¿Q-Que es eso?

Issei al igual que todas, sintieron un inmenso instinto asesino proviniendo de todos lados, pero no sabian de donde mismo provenia

Las chicas eran otra historia, estaban en panico

—No, no, no, no, ¡no!-Akeno se reincorporo de forma rapida y tomo el brazo libre de Issei que ya habia terminado de sanarlos y lo empezo a jalar hacia otra parte-¡el ya nos encontró!, ¡Rias, todos, hay que irnos!

—¿Eh?-preguntaba Issei confundido por esas palabras y esa confusio se agrando al sentir como la nekomata en su brazo y pecho se abrazaba a el de forma desesperada, buscando proteccion-¿que esta pasando?, ¿de quien huyen?

Mas no respondieron, estaban mas concentradas en huir de ahi que en la pregunta del castaño, ni querian perder el tiempo parados creando el círculo magico, lo fomaron mientras corrian, este aparecio frente a todos ellos y se metieron sin dudar

Apareciendo en otro lado

—¿Donde estamos?-pregunto Issei confundido

Pero lo que vio, lo dejo desconcertado, pues pudo ver en sus rostros, que no tenian ni la mas minima idea ella tampoco de donde diablos estaban

—¿Que...?

*No sera facil escapar, ustedes no tienen nada que ver con esto, ¡asi que dejen de entrometerse en nuestro destino!*

Esa voz interrumpio la pregunta de la pelirroja, que con cierto temor al igual que los demas, veia al cielo de donde se origino la voz

Issei en lugar de temeroso, estaba confundido e impresionado por que pudo reconocer la voz que pudo oir

—¿Vali?

El cielo solto un potente relampago que azoto todo el lugar, todos excepción de Issei tuvieron que taparse los oidos por tan violento y ensordecedor sonido

Y de ahi, del cielo, con sus alas desplegadas a todo su esplendor, el caballero de blanca armadura descendia

Pero se veia diferente, se veia, amenazante

Y sus ojos despedian un desesperados brillos de emocion reprimida, ansias y mucha pero mucha adrenalina que recorria por todo su cuerpo enviandole muchas descargas de ansias de lucha que no se podia contener

—Al fin-decia extasiado el peliblanco a su rival-la batalla destinada entre los dos dragones celestiales al fin se llevara a cabo

Mas Issei no se inmuto

—Vali, ¿que significa todo esto?-pregunto el castaño seriamente-¿por que lo haces?

—Porque es como debia ser

—¿Eh?-preguntaba confundido el castaño-¿a que te refieres?

Vali sonrio y abrio los brazos como si diera un gran discurso y empezo su relato

—Este mundo es muy aburrido, desde que se logro la paz entre las facciones, todo ha sido lo mismo, la aburrida paz-decia Vali muy estresado-no quedaba ningun enemigo poderoso con el que luchar, nadie fuerte con quien enfrentarme, porque o habian sido eliminados o se volvieron aliados-explicaba de forma cansina, como si no le importara, cosa que molestaba un poco a los presentes-estaba desesperado, ¡mi sangre dragonica me pide a gritos una buena batalla! y no puedo negarme, pero el problema era, ¿donde conseguiria un nuevo oponente digno?-Issei solo escuchaba las explicaciones de su rival sin dejar de mirarlo seriamente, podia sentir que habia algo mal con el-pense en buscar a los dragones malignos, en especial a Crom Cruach por ser conocido como el mas poderoso de ellos, pero no podía esperar mas, ¡debia buscar un gran oponente!-entonces fijo su mirada en el confundido cataño-y ahi recorde, que aun existias tu

—¿Yo?-pregunto dudoso el castaño-¿que tengo que ver en todo esto?

Vali solo sonrio con malicia

—¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?-pregunto divertido-¡el destino del sekiryuutei y hakuryuuku!, el combate destinado entre los portadores de ambos dragones!

—Yo jamas estuve interesado en ese combate-respondia de forma determinada el castaño-y jamas me va a importar

Vali sonrio de forma socarrona, ya veia venir esa respuesta de su rival

—Lo se, por eso tenia que darte un incentivo

A Iseei no le gusto esa oracion, en cambio las chicas desviaron la mirada en dolor y verguenza

—¿De que estas hablando?

—Eso lo sabras despues-respondia peliplata extasiado-¡ahora vamos a la lucha!

 **[¡WELSH DRAGON: BALANCE BREAKER!]**

—Maldita sea-mascullaba por lo bajo el castaño, en posicion de pelea

—¿Que sucede?-preguntaba curioso el peliblanco-¿por que no vistes tu armadura?

—...-mas Issei no dijo nada, guardo silencio cosa que hizo enfurecer al peliplata

—¿Acaso me estas subestimando?-preguntaba enojado sin recibir respuesta, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer aun mas-¡maldito infeliz!, ¡no te burles de mi!

—¡ISE/SAN/SEMPAI/KUN!

Gritaron asustadas, pues Vali se lanzo al ataque del castaño que no cesaba en su postura de ataque, viendolo como se acercaba poco a poco

Pero cuando el puño del dragon blanco estaba por conectarle en la cara, este salto dando unos giros por arriba de su oponente que paso de largo, Issei cayo de cunclillas en el suelo

Pero Vali no cedio y volteo rapidamente, dirijiendose nuevamente contra su rival, lanzo su puño otra vez contra el castaño, el cual respondio con un rodillazos

Ambos golpes chocaron generando una enorme presión de aire que se sintio en todo el lugar, impulsando a todos, incluso a los causantes a todos lados, el mas afectado fue Issei, por que no tenia protección en su rodilla, por suerte no se la habia quebrado

—Con un carajo-se quejaba sobandose disimuladamente la rodilla-eso dolio un poco

Vali se lanzo nuevamente a la batalla, pateo hacia la cara de su oponente el cual se agacho evitandola, Issei lanzo un golpe de puño hacia el casco de su rival, pero este puso su brazo protegiendose

Se asombro al ver como el brazo de su blanca armadura se rompia bastante, viendo en camara lenta como los fragmentos volaban frente a sus impresionados ojos

¿De donde saco esa brutal fuerza?

Pero pronto dejo atras su asombro y tambien lanzo su contra ataque, pues se alejo y empezo a cargar energia en sus manos dispuesta a lanzarcelo sin piedad

A todos

Sin excepcion

—Maldita sea-maldecia Issei preparandose para poder contraatacar-este tipo ha perdido la cabeza, debo hacer algo

 **[¡BOOSTER!]**

El guantelete del sekiryutei hizo acto de aparicion en su brazo derecho

 **[¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!]**

La voz de Ddraig se hizo presente en ese guantelete carmesi, dando la voz de advertencia de que se estaba cargando

—¡Eso es Hyoudo Issei!-exclamaba Vali extasiado-¡ahora es cuando empiezas a entender la importancia de esta lucha!

—¡Que te den demente!-gritaba enojado Issei-¡¿acaso perdiste la cabeza?!

—¡Talvez halla perdido mi cordura!-explicaba extasiado el peliplata a punto de lanzar su ataque-¡pero jamas mis ganas de luchar!

Issei chasqueo su lengua, Vali en serio habia perdido la razon, pero podia sentir algo en el, no sabia que era mas si que era muy negativo

Algo le pasaba al peliplata

—Suficiente, es hora de parar esto-susurro el castaño

En un descuido que la luz del ataque cargándose en las manos de Vali le cego por un segundo, desaparecio de su vista, dejandolo perplejo

¿A donde habia ido?

—¿Donde...?

Sin previo aviso, Issei habia aparecido arriba de el y con su puño izquierdo, en donde se encontraba su guantelete de sekiryutei, cargado de poder

Le dio un gran golpe al rostro, destruyendo su casco en su totalidad

Fue tan fuerte el golpe que lo envio volando a gran velocidad mientras salia sangre de su boca, hasta estrellarse en una gran colina, la cual desaparecio por el impacto, cayendo todo encima de el

Dejandolo bajo un monton de escombros de la cual salia una enorme estela de polvo

Issei respiraba agitado, demonios ese golpe si que le llevo un monton de energia de su cuerpo, estaba muy fatigado

Pero al parecer el infernal entrenamiento que tuvo con Ddraig rindieron frutos, se habia vuelto alguien muy fuerte

Las epectadoras estaban impresionadas, Issei demostro un nivel de poder y crecimiento muy alto, ¿cuando los habia obtenido? ¿acaso fue cuando cada quien se fue por su lado?

Ni siquiera estaba usando la armadura

Salieron de sus pensamientos cuando Issei aterrizo frente a ellas

—Debemos irnos-fue la sugerencia del castaño-ese golpe fue muy fuerte pero aun asi no lograra mantenerlo fuera de combate por mucho tiempo

Ellas aun en el asombro solo asintieron y empezaron a seguirlo mientras corrian tras el, no podian dejar de asombrarse, el castaño logro darle una efimera pero increíble pelea al Hakuryuuku

Pero se preguntaban, ¿porque no usaba la armadura?

—Ise-llamo la pelirroja a su ex-¿que fue todo eso alla atras?

—¿A que se refiere Gremory-sama?-preguntaba sin voltear a verla, no por no quererla ver, solo para estar alerta a cualquier ataque

Pero aun asi, a ella y las demas sintieron una opresion negativa en sus pechos por la forma de dirigirse el a ellas, pero dejaron eso de lado por un momento

—Se refiere a todo eso que mostraste en ese combate-respondia Rossweisse-has crecido en poder, velocidad y agilidad, ¿como lo has hecho?

—Seran respondidas todas las dudas que tienen-respondio Issei-pero tambien me tienen que responder el porque Vali las esta atacando

Ante ese pedido, todas bajaron su vista en señal de tristeza

—Esta bien-fue lo que respondio la heredera pelirroja

Corrienron por un buen tiempo, hasta que dieron con la causa del porque aun no podian comunicarse con alguien de las facciones

Habia un enorme muro hecho de lo que parece, Oricalco

—Esto es malo-decia Xenovia, que junto a Irina trataban de destruir la pared con sus espadas-es algo muy duro

—Haganse a un lado-fue el pedido de Issei

Sin esperar respuesta, camino en medio de las chicas que lo veian incredulas, ¿que iba a hacer?

Issei paro justo frente a la inmensa pared, la toco con una mano y empezo a estudiarla, cuando tuvo sus respuestas, dio un salto hacia atras y retrajo ahora su puño derecho

—Aaaah...-exclamaba por lo bajo viendo el castaño-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-exclamo aun mas fuerte lanzandose de lleno contra la pared, para golpearla y destruirla

 **¡CRASH!**

Cosa que para asombro de ellas, lo logro

Los escombros caian de diferentes formas y tamaños, creando un sin números se ligeros temblores

Las chicas estaban conmocionadas, Issei habia derrumbado un muro de orichalco puro con solo su fuerza fisica

¿Como demonios lo habia hecho?

—Listo-decia el Sekiryutei limpiandose las manos-ahora, intenten comunicarse

Aun en shock, todas asintieron, Rias fue la que tuvo suerte, pues le constesto Sirzech le contesto

Le explico la situacion y este decidio mandar la ayuda, no sin antes maldecir al peliplata, ese iba a sufrir mucho cuando caiga en sus manos

—Bien, ahora, vamos a contestar nuestras dudas-decia el castaño

Desde ese momento, se iban a reponder a todas las dudas que emergieron desde ese dia

* * *

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

En un sitio oscuro, un ser misterioso se encontraba sentado en un sitio vacio de todo, sin luz, sin nada, solo oscuridad

Solo se lo podia observar viendo 11 esferas de luz de diferentes colores frente a el, parpadeando repetidamente

—Bien, yo creo que ustedes ya pueden volver a vivir-decia el ser oscuro a las esferas brillantes-tendran una nueva vida, ojala y no la cagen, ¿si...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Akatsuki?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aqui llegamos, les prometi segunda parte y he aqui, muy tarde debo admitir, pero tenia otras ideas y actualizaciones, asi que tarde mucho**

 **Pero no se preocupen, jamas abandonare ninguna de mis historias, eso lo puedo prometer y no dar paso a mi palabra**

 **Bien, seccion de preguntas**

 **¿Como hizo Issei para hacer mas fuerte?**

 **¿Porque las Gremory, Irina y Ravel estaban heridas?**

 **¿Habra algun otro motivo por el que Vali se halla vuelto loco?**

 **¿Quien sera aquel sujeto misterioso?**

 **¿Que haran los Akatsuki en el mundo dxd?**

 **Espero que en serio me perdonen por la tan tardia actualizacion, pero tengo demasiadas historias en mente y no tengo tanto tiempo por tambien actualizar las otras**

 **Espero en serio me perdonen, hasta entonces, nos vemos en otra actualizacion**


	3. El comienzo de todo parte 2

**Hola hermanos/as de este fic, este seria el tercer capitulo de esta historia, dos mas en esta y en R.E: operacion dragon, luego pasare a Ascenso, Yuuki agente de Shield y Sekiryutei Xenoverse, asi sucesivamente para no dejar alguna historia inconclusa**

 **Quiero aclarar algo, he modificado un poco la trama, como veran, es luego de la trama del rating game entre Rias y Sairaroag, por lo que la batalla contra Loki ya paso, ¿verdad?**

 **Pues aqui modifique eso un poco, si, ocurrio el rating game, pero en mi historia, el evento de Loki aun no ha ocurrido, Odin fue espectador invitado y eso le dio ganas de forjar una alianza con las facciones**

 **Osea, aun no sucede la pelea contra Loki**

 **Ademas la reunion aun no se lleva a cabo, pero ya conocen a Rossweisse, digamos que Issei y Akeno tampoco tuvieron su cita, todo esto se explicara mas adelante, puesto que no quiero hacer spoliers hahahaha, ademas de que la reunion que se llevara a cabo para forjar la alianza Asgard/Facciones, no sera como en el tiempo del cannon, sino uno o dos meses despues, trato de no cambiar tanto la historia original y no, Rossweisse no esta enamorada de Isse, solo hace lo que cree correcto para "castigar" a quien se atrevio a lastimar a su ama**

 **Si, Rossweisse ya es miembro del grupo Gremory, ¿la razon?, ya no aguantaba al viejo pervert de Odin hahaha, aunque es un buen tipo**

 **Si, es un gran cambio**

 **Y como lo prometi, ahora a las reviews:**

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500: hahahaha gracias por entenderme y esperarme bro, he aqui el capitulo**

 **Anakin Namikaze: gracias bro, los tuyos igual, aun espero Unova y nueva vida, las pregutas casi todas las contestaste correctamente, y he aqui el capitulo**

 **Tenzalucard123: Quien sabe bro...**

 **Jawad fan: Bueno, que se explica el porque mas adelante**

 **Antifanboy: Vaya que eres dificil de complacer, ¿eh bro? -_-u**

 **ZAR ROMANOV: ¡Aleluya bro! hahaha, para que veas que si existen los milagros, eh aqui el siguiente capitulo hehehe**

 **Eduardoleyva: Cielos bro, que testamento me dejaste hahaha, pero tranquilo, lo lei todo, sobre lo que has dicho, es verdad, ambas partes tienen la culpa, no solo las chicas, Issei tambien debio dejar de ser tan pendejo y solo declararse, sobre el regresar con las chicas, hmmmmm...eso se vera mas adelante, aunque te admito de una vez que estoy 50/50, osea entre si vuelven o entre que no lo hagan, lo de Ddraig veras en el siguiente capitulo, no aqui, lo siento, pero tendre en cuenta tus sugerencias sobresu destino,hahaha, creeme bro, trato de hacer una historia entre seria y humoristica hahaha, esa es mi idea, a excepcion de algunos, casi todos seran tipo deadpool, sobre lo de Vali, creeme, hay algo mucho mas profundo y siniestro tras todo esto, he aqui la historia bro**

 **Goku SSJ 3 Blue: gracias bro**

 **Nahuel durandal: perdon bro, he aqui el siguiente capitulo hehhe, por cierto, ¿cuando actualizas?**

 **Jeffersongongora: Bien dicho bro, "parecian", pero hay mas de lo que crees, no es que lo sean, pero veras de que hablo mas adelante, ya veremos si vuelven o no**

 **Fenixrojo36: Z**

 **Bien, he aqui la contestacion de reviews que prometi, una cosa, no juzguen mal a las Gremory ni Ravel o Irina, ninguna es culpable (bueno, un poco) de lo que esta pasando, Issei tambien tiene la mitad de la culpa, admitamoslo, como dijeron en un review, una mujer dolida, que recibe solo rechazo de su persona amada, ¿no seria mas justo que este con alguien que si la valore?, yo opino que si, solo que por su desesperacion, no escogieron bien**

 **Pregunta, ¿la historia esta bien aqui o prefieren que la vuelva crossover?**

 **Bien, he aclarado algunos puntos, ahora si, vamos a la historia**

 **Disclaimed:**

 **Hs dxd ni Naruto me pertenecen, amabas obras pertenecen a Ichie Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, lo mio solo es la historia a narrar**

* * *

La vida da las lecciones ya sea para el bien, para mal o simplemente, para el jodernos la vida

Rias Gremory era una chica inteligente, hermosa dotada con una belleza exótica unica en su tipo, a sus 18 años, era una genio y heredera de su casa demoniaca

Muchos tienen grandes espectativas hacia ella, no por nada es una miembro de novatos prodigios del inframundo

Pero no todo era color de rosa

Obligada a contraer nupcias un futuro con uno de los hijos de la casa Phoenix, el tercero, el mas egocentrico y arrogante

Riser Phoenix

Casi le daba gracia que actualmente era uno de sus grandes amigos a pesar de sus turbulentos pasados

Fue rescatada por su en ese nuevo peon, el sekiryutei, Issei Hyoudo

¿Como puedes tener un rapido este chico?

Aun ahora se lo pregunta

Enamorada eso es poco, estaba y aun esta, loca por el

Trato de todo para atraerlo, pero según lo pasaba el tiempo, perdía las esperanzas de entablar una relación con su amado peon, porque no importaba que métodos usara, nada daba el resultado esperado

Seduccion

Indirectas

Directas

Besos

Nada funcionaba con el castaño

En esos momentos es cuando Rias se preguntaba asi misma

¿Valdran la pena todos mis esfuerzos?

¿Lograr llegar a él?

¿El se enamorara de mi?

Cada dia que pasaba, sus esperanzas iban decayendo cada vez mas y mas

Hasta que un dia, ya no lo soporto mas

Lo intento hacer con el en el baño, el tarado no pudo decir su nombre, cosa que la destrozo por completo, ¿por que no podia hacerlo?

Akeno era Akeno

Asia era Asia

Rias era...buchou

¿Que era lo que pasaba?

¿Porque ella era la unica a la que no podia decir su nombre?

Acaso...¿no le importaba?

No, eso no era posible

Ella aun mantenia su esperanza en que todo eso canmbiara

Pero esa pequeña luz terminaria desvaneciendose en la mas inmensa oscuridad por culpa del propio Issei

Pues fue en la batalla contra Sairaroag

Las palabras mas fatales y mortales que alguna vez escucho en su joven vida, la pelirroja sintio morir algo dentro de ella ese dia

Su amor por Issei

"¡Estoy aqui frente a ti, para lograr derrumbarte y que buchou consiga sus sueños!, ¡porque soy su sirviente es que lucho por ella! ,¡pero mas que nada, siempre sere su gran amigo! Asi que preparate Sairaroag, hoy voy a ganarte para que mi amiga surja como campeon

Amiga

Amiga...¿solo como eso la veia?

¿Nada mas?

¿No habia logrado alcanzar su corazon a pesar de sus esfuerzos?

Hasta aqui llego Rias, ya no iba a intenrarlo mas

Rompio el compromiso que tenia con Issei, uno que el castaño no sabia que tenia con su amada ama pelirroja, por lo que tampoco sabia de su ruptura con el

Pues si para el nunca hubo una relacion, ¿como diablos tendrian una ruptura?

Estaba en mal estado sentimental, las chicas igual, pues también creian que jamas iban a lograr algo con Issei por como se comportaba con ellas

Decidieron cambiar de pagina y seguir con sus vidas, claro, no iban a tratar mal a Issei, no era necesario hacerlo, pues aqui, nadie tenia la culpa de nada

Excepto sus jovenes corazones

Ahi fue que de algun momento a otro, poco a poco tivieron un acercamiento con el Hakuryuuku

Conocidos, luego amigos

Y al final

Una nueva relación y compromiso habia surgido

Para dolor y comprension de Issei, pues sabia que por sus temores y miedos fue que jamas logro confesarce a su amada pelirroja ni a las demas chicas

Esta vez, su rival le habia ganado

Pero aun asi, el seguiria adelante, pues, ¿de que servia lamentarse por los errores del pasado?, pues de nada

Aun seguia siendo el peon de Rias, por lo que por agradecimiento, entrenaría mas duro por ella, para protegerlas de todo mal, era su deber como sirviente, compañero, amigo

Y amor secreto

Se dio con sugerencia de Ddraig, un regimen de entrenamiento exhaustivo contal de ser mas fuerte y ser un buen sirviente

Atras dejo lo de la bestia pervertida de la academia, ese patético y vergonzoso yo del pasado debia desaparecer

Para siempre

Para alegria y euforia de Ddraig

Issei Hyoudo habia madurado, aunque admitia, que extrañaria un poco al anterior, pues era mas divertido, pero bueno, no iba a quejarse con algo tan genial

Eso no lo sabia Rias, la cual, al igual que el resto de feminas, seguian sin chistar al castaño que estaba frente a ellas

Bueno, excepto cierta loli nekomata peliblanca, que para celos de las jovenes demonios y angel, ella iba muy comoda y feliz en los brazos de su sempai

Como deseaban a cada segundo, aun si perdieran sus generosos tamaños de pechos, ser unas lolis al igual que Koneko y estar en los brazos del castaño de forma protectora

Issei no prestaba atencion a nada mas que al camino, debia apresurarse, pues ese golpe que le dio a Vali, fue poderoso si, pero sabe que ha recibido golpes aun mas poderosos y se ha levantado como si nada

Asi que habia que perderlo por cualquier medio

Ademas, debian encontrar un lugar seguro para poder empezar a hablar

Rias y las demas veian a Issei y la culpa, las carcomia, pues fue después de un tiempo, que el mismo Azazel les dijo la verdad sobre Issei

Sorprendiendolas en el acto, sintiendo como si un cuchillo rebanara sus almas y corazones

¿Que fue lo que les dijo Azazel?

Unas simples palabras

"El teme al amor"

¿Temerle al amor?, era algo irreal segun ellas, pues, ¿quien temeria de un sentimiento tan puro como es el amor?

Al parecer, el si

Azazel les explico con pesar, que fue su raza la que comenzo con los miedos del muchacho, por cosas del pasado

Al comienzo, no entendian para nada lo que les explico el caído, pero poco a poco empezaron a comprender

Justo cuando dijo, "una miembro de mi raza es la culpable", ahi armaron el rompecabezas

Miedo al amor o a cualquier cosa con romanticismo, la culpable era una caida

No habia duda de quien se trataba

—'Raynare...'-pensaba con rencor la pelirroja

Estaba en lo correcto, ella era la culpable

Asi que aun despues de tanto tiempo, aun estando muerta, ella aun sigue dañando la vida del grupo Gremory

Tambien se sentian culpables, pues ellas solo se preocupaban por hacerle entender sus sentimientos, sin tratar de entender los suyos

Simplemente se rindieron sin ver mas alla de lo que querian ver

Incluso se arrepentian por aquella mala jugada que le hicieron en el pasado, no hace mucho

Pues a pesar de no demostrarlo y sin saberlo, Rias y las demas, tenian un rencor que ni ellas sabían que tenían hacia el castaño

Algo inconciente

Pues en el fondo de sus almas, estaban dolidas con el, ¿porque no lucho por ellas al tener algo con Vali?, no sabían hasta ahora la respuesta, porque aun no sabian la condicion psicologica del castaño

La jugarreta era algo malevolo y sencillo

* * *

 **¡FLASH BACK SALVAJE PAPU!**

* * *

Las chicas tenian en la habitacion de la Rey Gremory la tan afamada, reunion de chicas

Issei, Kiba y Gasper estaban entrenando en la habitación de entrenamiento, cuando terminaron, decidieron que era el momento de ir a tomar un baño, obligadamente tenian que pasar por la habitación de Rias

De eso, las chicas se habian dado cuenta

Sin saberlo, cierto rencor oculto incluso para ellas, dentro de sus corazones empezo a manipularlas, dejandose llevar, empezaron a hablar

—Chicas, hoy debo admitir algo-comenzaba la lider del grupo, la puerta estaba entre abierta y eso todas lo sabian-ya he...tenido mi primera vez

Los tres chicos fuera de la habitacion, quedaron petrificados por aquellas palabras

Kiba y Gasper estaban petrificados con los ojos y boca abierta por aquellas palabras que salian de la boca de su ama

Con incertidumbre, vieron de reojo a su compañero castaño, el cual solo tenia sus ojos ocultos por los flecos de su cabello, ambos le miraron con comprension y lastima

Quiseron llevarselo rapidamente a donde tenian planeado llevarlo en primer lugar

Pero no pudieron hacerlo rapido

Pues las chicas, cuando sentian que los miembros varones del grupo en especial el castaño, estaban por pasar de la habitacion, empezaron a hacer la otra parte de su "venganza"

—Ara, ara Rias, asi que ya lo hiciste tambien con Vali-kun

Las palabras de Akeno asombraron aun mas a los dos rubios, que sudaban por la noticia

"Tambien", osea que ella...

_Vaya Akeno-san, por lo que veo, creo que todas nosotras ya hemos caido ante Vali-san

Veneno, eso era lo que parecia salir de la boca de la siempre pura y dulce Asia, ella tambien aun sin poder creerlo, tambien estaba resentida con Issei, por lo que decidio participar

Ella ya le habia demostrado que lo amaba, incluso lo beso cuando lo sano de haber usado el Juggernutt drive

Se le declaro, se lo admitio, ¡maldita sea!, ¡hasta lo beso!

¡¿Y aun asi se atrevia a dudar de ella?!

Era un estupido

Por eso, ahora tenia ese resentimiento hacia el

Queria hacerlo pagar

Los dos rubios no daban credito a sus palabras, Asia no podia haber cambiado tanto, ellos sabian del resentimiento de la rubia a el castaño, pero, ¿llegara a esos extremos?, no lo podian creer

Ellos pensaban, que de todas, ella seria la unica que volveria con Issei, que dejaria ese resentimiento atras y volveria a ser como antes

Mas no fue asi

No segun por lo que escucharon

Luego lo acepto Ravel, Koneko, Xenovia, hasta Irina final todas las demas chicas dieron sus versiones

Cada vez mas dañando al castaño, pero ambos rubios no iban a dejar que siguiera asi

—Gasper...-susurraba el espadachin a su compañero alfil

—Hi...-respondio de igual manera el pequeño Dhampire, entendiendo lo que le queria decir

Ambos tomaron por ambos brazos al castaño y se lo llevaron rapidamente de ese lugar para que no siguiera escuchando tan dolorosas confesiones

Al sentir como los tres se habian marchado, todas dieron una ligera sonrisa de malvada satisfaccion, pues su ligera venganza ya habia culminado

Obvio lo que habian dicho todas era una gran mentira, todas era aun virgenes, puras y castas sus purezas no habian sido tocadas aun por nadie

Pero Issei no lo sabia, asi que era gratificante

* * *

 **¡FIN DEL FLASH BACK PERRAS!**

* * *

Hasta el dia de hoy, aun se lamentan por esa pequeña venganza sin razon que cometieron en su contra

Hasta el dia de hoy, aun seguian siendo castas

En espera del castaño

—"Cuando todo esto acabe...volvere a estar contigo y esta vez, te vas a quedar conmigo"-eran los pensamientos de Rias y las demas chicas siguiendo al castaño

Seguian corriendo y saltando por todo el camino, pues no querian dejar rastros que Vali pueda seguir facilmente

Hasta que llegaron a un lugar bastante rocoso y sin vida

—Bien, aqui estaremos seguros-decia Issei bajando a la nekomata, que a regañadienses acepto-no nos ha de encontrar por un rato, ahora si, ¿pueden explicarme que rayos esta sucediendo?

Las chicas desviaron sus rostros avergonzadas y dolidas, parecia que no iban a contestar aun, primero querian prepararse mentalmente antes de poder contar la historia, pero parecia que iban a demorarse

Pero Issei suspiro, no tenia tiempo o paciencia, asi que llamo a su amigo rubio mayor

—Kiba...

—Hi, veras Issei-kun...

Pero no logro terminar, pues la propia Rias lo detuvo con un ademan de su mano, dando a entender que ella se encargaria

—Buchou...-decia Gasper

Rias camino hasta estar cara a cara con Issei, el cual estaba arrimado a una pared, con los brazos cruzados esperando espectante las palabras de su aun ama

—Yo...nosotras...-se corrigio al mencionar a las demas-terminamos con Vali

Issei abrio ligeramente los ojos en la sorpresa por la noticia

—¿Que?-preguntaba confundido y un poco sorprendido-¿y porque?

Rias suspiro cansada y empezo a caminar con los brazos cruzados pensativa, hasta que decidio hablar su verdad

—Estabamos equivocadas

—¿Eh?

Todas las chicas volvieron a desviar sus rostros con pena

—Creimos...que lo amabamos

Issei esta vez si abrio los ojos incredulo, pues fue un adolorido testigo de las innumerables veces en las que ellas le profesaban lo contrario

De distintas y muy directas formas

—Ya veo-decia el castaño cerrando los ojos pensativo-asi que ese es el motivo del porque esta tan cabreado

—Esa es una parte-admitio Rias cabizbaja

—¿Una parte?-pregunto confundido-¿de que estas hablando?

Rias estaba enojada, ella queria que todo esto acabara, pues era demasiado lo que habia pasado por el dia de hoy

—El solo nos queria para tener mas poder-decia enojada-no politico, no de influencias o dinero, sino de poder puro, el queria pertenecer a los miembros de los mas poderosos miembros del inframundo, queria ser aun mas fuerte para...

—Encontrar rivales poderosos que le satisfagan sus deseos de lucha

Todas vieron a Issei sorprendidas, pues el ya sabia lo que pasaba y aun no llegaban a contarle esa parte

—¿Como lo...?

Iba a preguntar la pelirroja heredera pero fue nuevamente interrumpida por su peon

—¿Como lo se?-pregunto sarcastico-simple, en parte lo deduje, en parte me lo dijo Vali

—¿Que?-preguntaban todas sorprendidas

Issei suspiro para poder contar

—Durante mi pelea momentanea con el, me lo confeso-dijo llamando la atencion de las chicas-como la alianza se ha establecido, no existen oponentes poderosos con los que enfrentarse porque los han asesinado o se han vuelto aliados, para el la vida se ha vuelto muy aburrida por lo que ha caido en la desesperacion

—¿Desesperacion?-pregunto Rossweisse-¿a que te refieres?

—Simple, su sangre de dragon-explicaba pero aun asi se veian confusos, asi que suspiro y procedio a explicar de mejor forma-su sangre de dragon le clama por una batalla, al no tenerla en un gran periodo de tiempo sus instintos primitivos y salvajes dragonicos se descontrolan de poco a poco, creo que ni el se ha dado cuenta de su cambio

Las chicas estaban asombradas por la explicacion del castaño, mas por la suspicacia y analisis de la explicacion, que enterarse que lo que hacia Vali era de forma semi inconciente

Aun asi, para ellas nada cambiaba para ellas, la decision ya la habian tomado de cancelar el compromiso con Vali no iba a retroceder

Ellas volverian, esta vez en serio, estar con Issei, solo debian hablar con Venelama y Zeoticus Gremory para poder cancelar su tercer compromiso y activar de nuevo, el que tenia con su peon

Deseaba con todas las ganas del universo que sus padres la entendieran y le cumplieran ese ultimo deseo

—Ya veo, que mal por el-decia la heredera-debere hablar con Onii-sama para que pueda ayudarlo

—Si, si es que no nos mata primero-decia Xenovia, ella dejo de confiar en el cuando las dejo en tan mal estado-de ser asi, lo matare yo primero

—¡Xenovia!-reprochaba Asia a su compañera-no es bueno que hables de Vali-san asi, ya sabemos que no es su culpa, deberiamos pensar en como ayudarlo para que no caiga mas

Mas la peliazul era reacia, su actual resentimiento con el pliblanco le nublaba la mente, asi que solo chasqueo su lengua fastidiada y se cruzo de brazos viendo a otro lado, queria ignorar todo lo que tenga que ver con Vali

—Pero no lo entiendo-la voz de Rossweisse llamo la atencion de todos los presentes-si lo que tu dices es verdad, ¿porque tu no has caido en lo mismo?

Esa pregunta alerto a todas, incluso a Xenovia, que el igual que el resto de las chicas, veian espectantes al castaño esperando su respuest

El solo se limito a responder

—Eso es porque los gustos de ambos y formas de vidas son muy diferentes

—¿Eh?-preguntaban nuevamente todas confundidas

—Vali y yo somos muy diferentes-retomaba la explicacion el castaño-el prefiere las batallas y luchas, ya que eso lo llena de adrenalina y emocion en su vida, muy diferente a mi, que no tengo interes en las batallas, salvo cuando en serio amerite pelear...ademas claro...que antes tambien solo pensaba solo en pechos y nada mas

Lo ultimo lo dijo con genuina verguenza hacia si mismo, es que en serio, ¿cual era su maldito problema?, si, era y aun seguia siendo un adolescente, pero, ¿que tan controlado por sus hormonas se encontraba en ese entonces que solo tenia pechos en su mente?

 **[Bastante controlado diria yo]-** respondia burlon en la mente del castaño el dragon de Gales- **[le doy las gracias a cualquiera que sea la entidad divina que cambio a este simio calenturiento]-** esta vez agradecio en serio, pues estaba alegre de que no sea ridiculizado mas

—"Callate Ddraig"-pidio molesto Issei en su mente, solo para recibir las carcajadas burlistas de su amigo dragon-"ya me las pagaras"-pensaba aun molesto...hasta que se acordo de alguien muy especial-"¡y tu tambien viejo de mierda!"-maldecia en su mente a aquel anciano de mierda que lo introdujo en el mundo de la perversion y los pechos cuando era solo un inocente y pequeño niño

* * *

En alguna carcel de Japon, en la celda de una carcel de maxima seguridad, en la seccion de pervertidos y degenerados inescrupulosos, un ya mas anciano hombre sintio un poderoso escalofrio cruzar por todo su cuerpo

—¡Brrrr!, creo que alguien quiere hacerme daño-decia con temor el anciano, pero luego recupero su confianza-no importa, ¡el poder del ero y los pechos me mantendran a salvo!

Tan perdido en su algarabia estaba, que no se dio cuenta que las rejas de su celda se abria y unos 15 negros entraban, todos con miradas de lujuria y relamiendose los labios

Desde ese dia, el anciano no podria llevar una vida tranquila...asi como el no poder sentarse ni para ir a cagar

* * *

Tan absorto en se encontraba maldiciendo de tantas formas y diferentes idiomas a su compañero dragon y al anciano pervertido en su mente, que jamas se dio cuenta que su lider se habia acercado mas de lo normal a su rostro

Lo hizo cuando ya era muy tarde

El sintio como algo toco su frente de forma suave y se quedo pegada a el, abrio sus ojos y se sorprendio al ver que era su ama la que hacia ese acto de acercamiento

No podia creerlo

—Si, el y tu-decia la pelirroja aun con su frente pegada a la de Issei-son muy diferentes

—B-Buchou...

Ahi estaba esa maldita palabra, deberia ser un taboo para el en exclusivo, ¡no deberia de llamarla de esa forma!

Queria que la viera no como su lider a quien proteger, su rey a quien debe seguir por obligacion, solo para cumplir con sus ordenes, ella queria que la viera como una mujer amorosa, una chica enamorada

Ella queria que la viera por quien es en realidad

Ella queria que la viera como Rias

Issei sentia como su corazon se agitaba con violencia amenazando con salirse de su pecho en cada palpito que daba

Podia inhalar la respiracion de su amada pelirroja, de la chica que se enamoro, era un aire caliente y muy...delicioso para su nariz

Los ojos con sus iris reducidas por el asombro en que se encontraba, chocaron con los bellos azules de la pelirroja

Ninguno decia nada, sus corazones palpitaban de forma acelerada, casi de forma sincronizada, sus ojos represantaban los estados de animos de ambos

Ella deseosa y amorosa

El...miedo

Miedo puro

Cosa que ella no se daba cuenta, se habia olvidado de las palabras de Azazel

Aunque tambien, Issei en el fondo se sentia muy bien estando de esa forma con su ama y chica amada

Pero el miedo, era fuerte

Rias queria sanarlo, queria recomponerlo, hacerle entender que ella jamas iba a dañarlo, la unica vez que lo hizo, fue en una ligera venganza que admitian todas, era sin sentido, jamas le dio su primera vez a Vali o algun otro chico

El era el elegido a entregarle su pureza

Pero lo malo, es que sus sentimientos no lograban atravezar esa inmensa y poderosa muralla de miedos y temores del castaño referente al amor

Era muy fuerte

Tanto asi que cuando se acercaba lentamente a su aun amado peon, para besarlo

El...

Se asusto

—D-Debemos seguir adelante-dijo de forma acelerada y nerviosa, tomandola de los hombros, la alejo y se levanto alejandose de ella, impactando a Rias y las demas de forma inmensa-Vali podria venir en cualquier momento-decia aun nervioso pero mas calmado-andando, no perdamos mas tiempo

El empezo a caminar dandole la espalda a todas, sin saber los resultados que provoco su reaccion

Rias quedo congelada ahi, estupefacta y dolida, aun cuando queria demostrarle su amor, el no lo aceptaba, la rechazaba sin querer

Eso...la enojo...

—Issei...mirame

A limites extremos

Dolida era poco como se sentia, devastada era lo minimo, su enojo era muy grande, que un aura negra aparecio cubriendole por completo

El poder de la destruccion

—Issei...-volvio a llamarlo-¡mirame ahora mismo!

El no contesto y seguia caminando

—¡Issei!

Aun seguia en su andar

—¡ISSEI!

Ya no lo espero mas, el no se iba a detener, aun con esa aura destructiva rodeandola por todo su cuerpo, salio a toda carrera contra el castaño de espaldas que aun no se detenia ni daba la vuelta

Asustando de gravedad a las chicas

—¡RIAS, NOOOOOO!-grito aterrorizada Akeno

Pero era tarde, su amiga ya estaba a segundos de alcanzar a su amado/odiado peon

—¡ISSEI!-girtaba furica la pelirroja estando a punto de tomarlo del hombro-¡TE DIJE QUE ME MIRES!

Lo tomo del hombro y la chaqueta negra del castaño empezo a desitegrarse de a poco, aun asi lo volteo a la fuerza asombrando a Issei, que no sabia que ocurria al estar absorto en sus pensamientos

Lo habia tomado por sorpresa

Todas, incluido Issei, pensaron que Rias ya iracunda iba a matarlo, iban a saltar en su ayuda, pero no fue necesario cuando quedaron impactadas por lo que ocurrio despues, hasta Issei se asombro de sobremanera por el hecho

¿Que era lo que estaba pasando?

Facil, Rias lo estaba besando

Si, como lees, besando...a la fuerza

Y es que no quedaba de otra para convencerlo, que a la maldita fuerza, Rias ya estaba desesperada

No era un beso amoroso y tierno, tampoco lujurioso y agresivo

Eran posesivos...desesperados

Rias queria hacerle entender sea como sea, que ella y las demas lo amaban

La chaqueta termino por desintegrarse por completo y solo esa prenda, pues nada mas se destruia, aun cuando el poder de la destruccion los rodeaba a ambos

El tenia miedo, no a la tecnica mortal de su ama, sino a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento en el que era besado de forma tan pasional

Se sentia amor, se sentia amado, se sentia bien

Y eso...lo volvia a asustar

Trataba de separarse de su ama, pero ella terca como toda Gremory no lo soltaba, apretaba con fuerza sus brazos evitando que escape, no el no iba a escapar esta vez

Esta vez, todo su amor y cariño hacia el, se lo iba a demostrar

Aunque Issei logro safarse de su ama

—B-Buchou, esper...¡mmnp!

Pero por poco tiempo, pues ella se enojo por ser vuelta llamada de esa forma, que lo retrajo nuevamente a sus labios y seguir con esa batalla de lenguas hasta que el idiota la entendiera

Poco a poco el aura se hacia mas y mas pequeña, hasta que desaparecio, dejando solo a la pareja en medio de un inmenso crater que se extendia a gran distancia

Aun besandose, pero esta vez, el castaño no se resistia

Las demas chicas miraban esto celosas y al mismo tiempo aliviadas, pues celosas de que Rias fuera la que besara de esa forma tan pasional al castaño y no una de ella y aliviadas de porque ya todo ese alboroto se calmo

Asi, segundos despues de que todo el alboroto paso, ella aun lo seguia besando, Issei no podia resistirse porque su cuerpo no le respondia

Ademas de que Rias no soltaba su agarre

Al final ambos se separaron por el oxigeno que exigian sus cuerpos, separandose jadeando de cansancio, una linea de saliva aun conectaba sus bocas

Ambos volvieron a tener contacto visual y volvieron a ver los sentimientos del otro

Rias= amor

Issei=miedo...de nuevo, su temor no habia desaparecido

Para furia de ella

Que en ira, apretaba el cuello de la camisa del castaño, que se aterro por el actuar de su amada rey pelirroja

—Es que no lo entiendo-la voz de Rias lo llamo nuevamente a la realidad-en serio por mas que lo intento, ¡no puedo entenderlo!-exclamo furiosa y triste, hasta empezo a llorar-¿que debo hacer?, dimelo Issei, ¡¿que debo hacer para que lo entiendas?!

Esa exclamacion de tristeza se logro oir en todo el lugar, era muy melancolico y triste el clamar desesperado de la pelirroja, tanta era su ira y tristeza, que estaba temblando y llorando

Las chicas estaban igual, casi en el mismo estado que su rey, pues tambien se sentian desesperadas al no poder saber como llegar a su amado castaño

Issei se sentia muy mal y confundido por el estado de sus compañeras y amigas, el sabia que era la razon de sus pesares, pero el imbecil aun seguia dudando

¿Acaso me aman?

¿Por eso estan asi?

¿Las lastimo?

Pero, eso no podria ser verdadero, pues el mal de su trauma volvia para joderlo una vez mas

—'No, solo estoy imaginando cosas'-pensaba el castaño inseguro-'chicas tan geniales y fantasticas como ellas, no se fijarian en un perdedor inutil como yo'-pensaba resignado-buchou...

 **¡PAF!**

—¡Asi no deberias llamarme!

El sonido de una fuerte cachetada resono por todo el lugar, fue tan repentino y rapido, que Issei no se lo espero y quedo en shock tocandose la mejilla afectada

—¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?!-volvia a tomarlo del cuello de la camisa aterrandolo-¡deberias darte cuenta de lo que hacemos por ti!, ¡¿como puedes ser tan imbecil?!

Issei sudaba frio, no por miedo, bueno, si un poco,pero mas por la pena y dolor, pues el sabia muy bien que el causante de dicho sufrimiento era el mismo

Pero aun asi, su inseguridad era muy fuerte

"Alimaña pervertida"

Raynare, aun despues de muerta, seguia haciendo muy bien su trabajo

El de desmoronar al tercer varon del Grupo Gremory

"¿De verdad creiste que me gustabas?, ¡hahaha!, patetico"

Esas eran las voces de la pelinegra haciendo eco en su mente

"Eres un grotesco pervertido, ¡nadie te amara jamas!"

Issei, en su mente no lograba encajar sus ideas, pues esas hirientes palabras lo atravezaban como cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla, dañando su alma

"Basura como tu, solo encuentra dos cosas en la vida, a veces es tan perra el destino que te da de golpe ambas cosas, soledad y...muerte...y tu mi pervertido amigo, obtuviste ambos destinos"

Cada palabra que resonaba en su mente, era sumamente doloroso, pero era cierto

El era un jodido y sinverguenza pervertido, uno que no le importaba gritarlo al aire y que todos se enteraran

Siendo una verguenza para sus padres, pero por amarlo lo soportaban

Una paria para sus compañeras/os de instituto, siendo objeto de desprecio y burlas, cosa que a ninguno del trio pervertido le importaba

Hasta ahora

Pues al castaño, ya le estaba llegando y con creces la culpa de haber hecho tantas cosas vergonzosas y humillantes que hacian avergonzar a sus padres

A ellos, es a los que mas debia pedirles perdon

* * *

—Ese chico...

Una de las esferas de luz hablaba, la roja con negra

—¿Hmmm?-el ser encapuchado escucho la voz y volteo la mirada-¿viste algo en el que te llamara la atencion, Itachi-kun?

El Akatsuki seguia viendo los eventos sin responder, mas lo hizo segundos despues

—A excepcion de su antigua perversion-respondia la esfera aun observando la situacion a travez de una inmensa pantalla espiritual-me recuerda un poco a mi y a otra persona

El ser le habia dado la opirtunidad de ver a los presentes, los eventos que ocurren casi normalmente en el mundo al que irian por el resto de sus vidas

Se fascinaron como nunca, pues era un mundo increible, angeles, caidos, demonios, youkais, seres de otras mitologias, dioses

Estaban extasiados, pues seria un mundo increible que vivir

Les llamaron la atencion de inmediato las acciones heroicas de cierto castaño, vieron su vida y algunos por poco se desmayan por tanta cosa del puberto chico

Pues a cada momento en cada situacion, ese chico, sin o con querer, se metia en situaciones tan...tan...tan...

Como dicen vulgarmente por ahi, sukulemtas

Tanto asi, que se podian escuchar por momentos, ligeras risitas pervertidas provenientes de cada una de las esferas presentes

Eran Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, hasta por increible que se escuchara, tambien de Madara, Nagato y Kakuzu

Para enojo de Konan y otra esfera desconocida, pues este chico le recordaba mucho la faceta de su antiguo mentor Jiraiya

La otra esfera que es de color lila, estaba enojada pero mas con la esfera de color rojo con ligeros tintes negros, la que representaba a Tobi u mejor llamando con su nombre real, Obito

—"T-Te dije...que ahora ya no podias escaparte de mi vista Obito"-pensaba en su mente con enfado-"y creo que debere tenerte aun mas vigilado en este mundo"

En fin

Itachi, Sasori y el encapuchado estaban con unas gotas de sudor bajandoles, al encapuchado en su frente

Konan y la otra esfera, estaban con una enorme vena pulsante y sacando vapor

Ambos, Zetsu no entendian absolutamente nada

Y el resto de pervertidos estaban queriendo hacer al castaño su nuevo Rikkudou sennin y crearle un templo con altar y estatua incluidos

Era el orgullo de los hombres, ya sea en el mundo shinobi o dxd

—El da todo de si mismo cuando va al frente de una batalla, lo arriesga todo, incluso su vida en cualquier momento o lugar siempre y cuando pueda proteger a las personas que ama e importan-decia Itachi

—A pesar de no pertenecer a nuestro viejo mundo, el tiene algo que a los de Konoha nos representa-decia Obito ahora serio

—La voluntad de fuego-fue lo que respondio Madara

Todos estaban de acuerdo, pues a pesar de su faceta de pervertido profesional (para enojo de ambas feminas), era que en verdad era un hombre entregado a la causa, sin importarle nada mas, el seguiria aun mas alla, con tal de proteger a los que le importan

Pero habia un factor del que todos se habian dado cuenta

—Pero podria caer en la maldicion del odio-volvia a tomar la palabra el Uchiha ancestral-ese miedo, esa estaca atravezando su corazon y alma, poco a poco podria llevarlo a la oscuridad

—Esa caida, Raynare-reflexionaba Sasori-se aseguro de que no tuvieran una vida tranquila, aun despues de muerta, pudo cumplir su venganza, buena esa

Todos daban credito a las palabras del Uchiha ancestral y el titiritero

—Podria recomponerse-volvio a tomar la palabra Itachi-si su determinacion es fuerte, la oscuridad de ese trauma no lo doblegara jamas

Los demas Akatsuki volvieron a asentir y volvieron a centrar su mirada a la pantalla

Pero cierto Uchiha estaba interesado en el chico

—"El podria...ser el indicado..."

Pensaba el hermano mayor se Sasuke

* * *

En la mansion Gremory, los patriarcas del clan estaban al tanto de la situacion en la que su hija y sus amigas estaban envueltas, Sirzech les habia contado

Ambos sentados en finos muebles forrados con las mas costosas y finas sedas, ambos patriarcas se encontraban cerca del calor de la chimenea

Se podia sentir un aire de melancolia y tristeza, se notaba mas cuando podian escucharse de vez en cuando ligeros suspiros melancolicos, cuya escena era mas nostalgica, viendo como el patriarca bebia en su copa de vino fino, cuya botella se encontraba en una mesita alta, dentro de una cubeta de hielo

Estaban preocupados y un poco depresivos, pues sabian un poco el porque de las cosas

Rias y sus amigas estaban demasiado resentidas con Issei, tanto asi, que creian amar a Vali, cosa que no era verdad, en sus subconcientes aun amaban a Issei

Sus corazones y mentes, dolidas y resentidas contra el castaño, les jugaron una mala pasada

—Creo que debimos haberle prestado aun mas atencion a Rias-hablaba el lider del clan, Zeoticus Gremory-fue un error muy grande el creer que se darian cuenta por si solas

—No debimos aceptar romper su compromiso con Ise-kun, debimos haberlos ayudado un poco mas-tomaba la palabra la matriarca del clan, Venelama Gremory-sabia que esto iba a ser un error

—Fue mala idea, lo se-el pelirrojo bebia u sorbo de vino, para suspirar un poco-crei que si rompiamos el compromiso como ella queria, abriria los ojos al error que cometia

—Es una mujer dolida-Venelama presentaba una sonrisa triste-cuando nos encontramos en ese estado, somos capaces de lo que sea-fijaba su vista en el techo, talvez con la esperanza de que le cayera una ayuda de milagro-cuando estamos dolidas sentimentalmente, nuestros corazones, erroneamente funcionan buscando a alguien que logre sanarnos

—En el caso de Rias y las demas, ese "alguien" era Vali-Venelama asentia ante las palabras de su esposo-aaaah, se de eso, lo he escuchado antes, "una mujer furiosa, es mas peligrosa que el mismo demonio", hahaha-reia de forma baja, su esposa igual-eso es la pura verdad

—Apuesto a que Rias por fin se dio cuenta de su error y tratara de recuperarlo-decia de forma esperanzada, mas luego cayo en cuenta de la realidad-pero, seria inutil, ya ha roto dos compromisos, el de Raiser e Issei-kun, dudo mucho que se pueda aceptar un tercer rompimiento

—No se puede-respondia melancolico el pelirrojo-segun las leyes de nuestro clan, solo se permiten dos rompimientos, el tercero no existe, pues es la ultima oportunidad

—'La tercera es la vencida', ¿no es asi?

—Si-suspiro el pelirrojo-esa ley da dos oportunidades de encontrar a tu pareja ideal, si ambas fracasan y elijes un tercero, ese ya no se podra romper, o mas claro, 'ya tuviste dos oportunidades, no existe una tercera a romper'

Venelama y Zeoticus ponian rostros aflijidos, esa ley era injusta

—Porque asume que la tercera vez, ya has pensado y rectificado de tus dos errores anteriores, teniendo experiencia, ¿verdad?-nuevamente el pelirrojo suspiro y asintio con la cabeza-pobre de mi pequeñita

Zeoticus tenia esa misma linea de pensamientos, pero aun mas, pues la ira y furia que emanaba era dirjida a cierto grupo de su propio clan

—"Malditos sean, consejo de ancianos"-Zeoticus apretaba sus dientes y manos con ira, pues por culpa de ese maldito grupo de saco de arrugas, su hija sufriria

Nadie de las otras facciones, saltar algunas pocas, saben la realidad de los clanes, ¿patriarcas ?, ¡Patrañas !, solo de nombre

Pues, todas las casas demoniacas tienen en su interior, una verdadera monarquia, que tienen mas autoridad mas alla de los patriarcas, basicamente, ellos eran superoriores a los lideres

Las decisiones de los líderes, debian primero pasar por sus ojos y ellos ver si se aceptaban o negaban

Para y verguenza de los líderes, los ancianos de sus respectivas casas nobles, eran los que en realidad gobernaban cada clan en el inframundo

Ellos solo eran sus avatares

Sus esclavos

Los pensamientos de ambos patriarcas, fueron deshechos cuando fueron llamados

 **—"Padre, madre"** -era el Mou lider, su hijo- **"hemos podido localizar a Rias y los demas, pronto los podremos alcanzar"**

Esas eran grandes noticias por parte de su hijo

—Que buena noticia hijo-halabo a su pelirrojo hijo-¿en cuanto tiempo lograran ir en su ayuda?

 **—Estimamos que en unos 30 minutos-** respondio el Maou, haciendo que Venelama muestre un rostro de desespero, por lo que su hijo la iba a calmar **-calma mamá, te prometo que pronto vas a tener a Rias en tus brazos de nuevo**

Ante las palabras y seguridad de su hijo, Venelama podia ver que le podia creer, por lo que se calmo un poco, pero no del todo

Aun queria tener a su hija y demas, protegidas bajo sus brazos de madre

—Dime Sirzech-tomaba la palabra Zeoticus-¿Issei-kun esta con ellas?

Venelama y el maou levantaron una ceja por la confusion, ¿tenia algun problema con el?

 **—Pues si padre-** respondio confundido el Maou, su esposa estaba igual- **es el quien las esta protegiendo de los ataques de Vali**

Las facciones se suavizaron al obtener esa respuesta, incluso suspiro aliviado

—Ya veo, es un alivio-sonreia de forma sencilla y serena, confundiendo a ambos aun mas, asi que decidio explicarlo-lo se, es confuso, pero es que tenia un ligero temor

—¿Temor? **/¿temor?-** preguntaron ambos confundidos-pues, ¿que temor tenias?-pregunto curiosa su esposa

—En que Issei-kun...sea el que este contra Rias y las demas

Ante estas palabras, madre e hijo, abrieron los ojos en sorpresa, pero luego entendieron sus razones y no podian culparlo

—Creiste que por lo que ha estado sucediendo, Issei-kun buscaria venganza contra Rias y las demas, ¿verdad?-el pelirrojo solo desvio la mirada y con la cabeza gacha, asintio con pena, pues juzgo a una persona sin saber todos los detalles

Incluso desconfio de el, de la persona que los ha salvado de un centenar de problemas

¿Como se atrevia a dudar de el?

 **—Es comprensible padre-** respondia sereno el Maou **-cualquiera hubiera pensado lo mismo en esta situacion**

Eso llamo la atencion de ambos patriarcas Gremory

—Sirzech, ¿acaso tu...?

 **—Si madre-** respondio igual de avergonzado que su padre **-si Rias no me lo hubiera contado, yo tambien seguiria dudando de Ise-kun, perdon**

La matriarca Gremory estaba asombrada por las confesiones de padre e hijo, pero hasta ella debia admitir, que era algo muy logico

—Chicos, calma los dos-decia con voz serena la castaña-se muy bien lo que estan sintiendo, pero es algo comprensible lo que les paso a ambos

Ante las dulces y reconfortantes palabras de la mujer, suspiraron aliviados

—Gracias cariño-el esposo agradecido se sacaba un peso de encima-gracias por entendernos-el maou tambien agradecia desde el circuli magico de comunicacion

Ella les sonreia de forma reconfortante, pero de pronto...

 **¡Crack!**

Los tres demonios escucharon el ruido de algo rompiendose, como un cristal, buscaron por todos lados y revisaron cada ventana

Nada, no habia nada

Hasta que el patriarca Gremory se dio cuenta, no fue un vidrio, ventana o espejo

Era su copa vacia de vino

Una ligera cuarteadura se hacia presente en aquel utencilio de vidrio

Venelama podia sentir algo en la atmosfera, su instinto maternal se lo decia, jamas le falla a alguna madre, algo estaba por pasar, algo terrible

Y su hija estaba estaba involucrada

—Sirzech-llamo la atencion de su hijo, sin dejar de observar preocupada la copa rota-ve de inmediato, has lo posible, pero acelera el proceso de rescate

Ambos varones podian sentir la ansiedad de la mujer, no podian negarlo, ellos tambien sentian que algo no andaba bien

Asi que sin mas que hacer ahi, Sirzech se marcho a prepararlo todo

La castaña temblaba de forma ligera, pero aun asi, se notaba que estaba sumamente preocupada y nerviosa

—Tranquila cariño-consolaba a su esposa dejando la copa rota en una mesa-ya veras que todo saldra bien, recuerda que Issei-kun esta con ellas, el las defendera de todo mal-Venelama solo sollozaba en silencio

Luego observo la copa rota sobre la mesa y no pudo evitar sentir un inmenso escalofrio que recorria toda su espina dorsal

—"A-Algo terrible esta a punto de susceder"-pensaba con desconcierto y temor la castaña

Y no se equicocaba

* * *

Issei se encontraba demasiado confuso y asustado, su trauma lo estaba matando en su interior y no solo a el, tambien a su ama y amigas

Es no sabia la respuesta, o mas bien, si la sabia, pero no queria aceptarla, no queria hacerce de falsas ilusiones

No queria ser lastimado de nuevo

Pero ahi, se dio cuenta de algo terrible, de algo que segun el, seria un grave pecado

—"No puede ser"-pensaba alterado el castaño-"¿acaso estoy dudando de buchou?, ¡no puedo creerlo!, soy un imbecil-se regañaba asi mismo-"ella es tierna, amorosa, buena persona...Raynare era igu...¡no!, ¡ella no es Raynare!, ¡ya basta imbecil!, ¡deja de ser un maldito cobarde!, ¡haces sufrir a Buc..!...Ri...buch...R...!, no, no se como dirijirme a ella, ¿que hago?, ella no es Yuuma, no, no es Raynare, ella es la persona que me dio una nueva oportunidad en la vida...no...no debo ser tan cobarde

Un nuevo brillo se podia ver en sus ojos, ahora eran determinados, sin ningun rastro de miedo, eso asombro a la pelirroja

Pero aun lo que mas le sorprendio, fue que cuando intento retirar sus manos, el delicadamente la detuvo y con la misma delicadeza, se las sostuvo con las suyas propias

—¿I-Issei?-pregunto confundida

Mas es lo respondia, solo se quedaba callado con su cabello tapandole los ojos, el resto de las chicas, estaban espectantes a todo esto

Luego de un ligero suspiro, el castaño se digno en hablar

—Las personas siempre ocultan lo que uno siente por alguien mas-respondia Issei confundiendo a la pelirroja-ya sea por miedo o verguenza-en eso Issei alza su mirada y logra hacer que la pelirroja entre en trance-ahora...yo...yo, he venido a decirle como me siento

 **¡TUCK! ¡TUCK!**

El corazon, no solo de la pelirroja, sino de todas, empezo a latir con violencia, Rias estaba sonrojada, emocionada y anonadada por el susceso

¿Acaso sera que...?

—Yo...vera...

—T-Tu, ¿que, I-Ise?-preguntaba ansiosa

—Yo...u-u-usted...-Issei estaba sumamente nervioso, pero luchaba con fuerza para no dar marcha atras

—¿T-T-Tu...q-q-que Ise?-preguntaba sumamente ansiosa y desesperada, casi al borde del colapso

Rias no podia soportar tanta tension, tanta ansiedad, respiraba con violencia, el aire de sus pulmones parecia no llegar a tiempo

Sus manos y todo su cuerpo temblaba en la ansiedad, su garganta y labios estaban secos por tanta espectacion y suspenso, su corazon latia con tanta fuerza que se le amenazaba con salir del pecho

Las demas chicas estaban igual en estado, ademas de celosas, a excepcion obvia de Rossweisse, pero le dejaban hacerlo, pues tenia su derecho

—Yo...

—¿S-S-Si?-la princesa de la destruccion ya estaba casi al borde de un paro cardiaco

Mas Issei ya dejaria tanta idiotez, asi que solto sus manos y para sorpresa de todos, la tomo de sus brazos y la acerco a el, muy cerca en realidad

Rias podia respirar su aliento, la embriagaba, hacia todo el esfuerzo posible para no lanzarcele y besarlo con locura y pasion, ademas de consumar todo el acto, Issei estaba en las mismas condiciones

Pero debia ser fuerte, queria escuchar las posibles palabras de su amor

Luego haria todo el resto y mucho mas

Pero ahora, a escuchar esas posibles y anheladas palabras no solo por ella, sino tambien por las demas

—Yo...

El corazon de Rias latia con violencia

—A usted...

Apretaba sus puños en la incertidumbre

—Siempre...

El rostro de Rias ya estaba mas rojo que su propio cabello

—La he...

Las siguientes palabras eran las que Rias mas ansiaba en la vida, las que la harian la mujer mas feliz del mundo

Lastima, que no podria llevarse a cabo

 **¡BROOOOOM!**

—¡Aaaaagh!

Los cabellos de Rias se tambaleaban con violencia, al igual que sus ojos se abrieron en la impresion, las rocas volaban cerca de ella, sin lastimarla

Aun asi, por el shock, no podia moverse, quedandose inmovil en la misma posicion, viendo como horrible y terrible evento se efectuaba frente a sus ojos

Las chicas estaba igual y tenian una razon de peso para hacerlo

Una sombra que salio rompiendo una colina, agarrando del rostro del castaño, lo arrastro lejos de ella, evitando aquel hermoso momento

Issei cayo pesadamente al suelo, rebotando una y otra vez en el suelo, arrastrandose al final, logrando con sus manos, frenar su recorrido

Al alzar su mirada, aun adolorido por la violenta sacudida, pudo ver a aquella sombra que lo ataco de forma tan violenta

—Vaya, por lo que veo, no pude evitar perderte del todo

La sombra sonrio de forma siniestra

—Asi es-respondio la sombra-es casi imposible el despistarme

Issei solo sonrio

—Lo se, Vali Lucifer

* * *

 **Hata aqui llegamos, lo se lo se soy un maldito al dejarlo hasta aqui, pero bueno, les prometo que la accion vendra en el proximo capitulo**

 **Habra concecuencias en el proximo capitulo**

 **Issei ya cai lograba deshacerce de su trauma, pero como siempre, el Karma es una vil perra que no deja nada al azar**

 **Seccion de preguntas:**

 **¿A que se referia Itachi con eso de ser el "indicado"?**

 **¿Quien sera la otra femina que estaba a lado de Konan?**

 **¿Que sera lo malo que sienten Issei y Ddraig en Vali?**

 **¿Como lograria Issei superar su trauma si las chicas no estan con el?**

 **¿Issei se le iba a confesar o rechazar por su miedo a Rias?**

 **Bien, los veo en la siguiente actualizacion**

 **Nos vemos compañeros lectores/escritores**


End file.
